Bakugan Battle Strikers
Bakugan Battle Strikers Plot After the war with the Gundalians, Dan and everyone else want to have a break. But the Gundalians and the Vexos are back for revenge! With the help of the Neathians and Vestals they might save the Universe! Characters Earth Brawlers Dan Kuso: The main Pyrus Brawler and Leader of the Earth Brawlers. Bakugan: Strike Dragonoid. Battle Gear: JetKor Striker. Marucho Marakura: The brains and Aquos Brawler for the Earth Brawlers. Bakugan: Jet Awkimos. Battle Gear: Battle Jet. Runo Misaki: The Haos Brawler for Earth and is Dan's girlfriend. Bakugan: Slash Tigrerra. Battle Gear: Slashor. Julie Makimoto: The Subterra Brawler and is Billy's girlfriend. Bakugan: Quakix Gorem. Battle Gear: None Shun Kazami: The ninja Ventus Brawler and is the 2nd strongest Brawler. Bakugan: Hurricane Hawktor. Battle Gear: Boost Swayther Alice Gehabich: The Darkus Brawler from Russia she used to be Masquerade. Bakugan: Omega Hydranoid. Battle Gear: OmegaKor. Chan Lee: The 2nd Pyrus Brawler for Earth and she is from China. Bakugan: Dual Fortress. Battle Gear: Battle Blades. Klaus Von Hertzon: The 2nd Aquos Brawler for Earth he has the biggest Bakugan collection. Bakugan: Atlantis Sirenoid. Battle Gear: AquaKor Julio Santana: The 2nd Haos Brawler for Earth he is often called cue ball by people. Bakugan: Solar Tentaclear. Battle Gear: Tenta Gear Billy Gilbert: The 2nd Subterra Brawler for Earth and he is Julie's boyfriend. Bakugan: Hammer Cycloid. Battle Gear: Hammer Arm Komba O'Charlie: The 2nd Ventus Brawler for Earth and is Shun's apprentice. Bakugan: Feather Harpus. Battle Gear: Whirl Gear Drew Daniels: The newest Darkus member to the Brawlers. Bakugan: Lockanoid. Battle Gear: Orion Cannon Vestals Spectra (Kieth Clay): The Pyrus Brawler for Vestal he is the number 1 Brawler in Vestal. Bakugan: Helios MK2. Battle Gear: Twin Destructor & Zukanator Chloe Clay: Mira and Kieth's cousin. She is and Aquous Brawler. Bakugan: Proto. Battle Gear: Wheelinator Baron Leltoy: Dan old apprentice he is the Hoas Brawler for Vestal. Bakugan: Lumino Nemus. Battle Bear: Lumino Gear Maron Leltoy: Baron's little sister she is the Ventus Brawler. Bakugan: Mecha Altair. Battle Gear: MechaKor Mira Clay: Kieth's little sister and Ace's girlfriend she is the Subterra Brawler. Bakugan: Flare Wilda. Battle Gear: Flamanator Ace Grit: Mira"s boyfriend and he is the Darkus Brawler. Bakugan: Alpha Percival. Battle Gear: Alpha Lansor Neathians Linus Claude: Leader of the Neathian Brawlers he is the Pyrus Brawler. Bakugan: Sacred Ziperator. Battle Gear: Sacred Orb Queen Serena: New to Brawling Queen Serena is the Aqous Brawler for Neathia. Bakugan: Bolt Irisca. Battle Gear: Botlor Fabia Sheen: Serena's little sister she is the Haos Brawler for Neathia. Bakugan: MIrage Aranaut . Battle Gear: Mirage Crusher Captain Elright: 1 of the captains for Neathia he is a Ventus Brawler. Bakugan: Tornado Raptorix. Battle Gear: Battle Cycltotron Jake Vallory: New Captain for Neathia he is the Subterra Brawler. Bakugan: Armored Coredem. Battle Gear: Battle Cannon Nina Elright: Captain Elright's little sister she is the Darkus Brawler . Bakugan: Damakor. Battle Gear: Vicer Vexos King Zenoheld